One Kick to many
by jaspersgodess
Summary: Jasper and Bella story. starts in the war time then progresses from there. Bella sacrifices her happiness to save Jasper, Peter and Char from Maria. she then finds Peter again only to find out Jasper has left to be with another woman. the cullens are in this story along with an evil Alice
1. THE BEGINNING

**One kick to many!**

I'm stuck sitting here by a tree waiting for my brother to return, i've been sat here for exactly three days, yes you heard me right three days. Maybe I should start from the beginning.

My name is Isabella Marie Hathaway Whitlock, I am 20 years old from a small town in Texas, my brothers name is Peter Andrew Whitlock he is 23 years old. To anybody else I am a normal human to anybody that knows I am Queen of the Scripture's. A scripture is a very powerful witch I am the most powerful being on this earth I am above everyone.

My story starts from a time of depression and sadness when families had to say goodbye to there father's, brother's and husband's on some occasions they came back but mostly they were killed in action. Yes killed in action you see they were off fighting war, a war were most of us lost people who were important to them and families were left with no father or brother, this was a war for freedom and independence fighting for slavery and fighting for the rights of slaves.

My brother Peter was one of those men who had to go and fight on the side of the confederacy, we said goodbye to Peter in the summer of 1864 Peter was more a father to me then a brother our father died when i was born so i never got to know him Peter was always there for me. Until he had to go and i had to say goodbye to the only man i had ever known or trusted. Peter was 22 when he left to fight he missed his birthday with us we never saw Peter again.

He was gone 6 months when i was kidnapped and taken to some camp that i had never seen or known was there, we were still in Texas that much i know. I was Kidnapped by a vampire yes a vampire they exist they are real they took me to some woman who's name is Maria she wanted me because i am so powerful and she likes power, she fights for territory she wants land so she can feed freely without anybody taking from her land.

Three years later and i never recognized myself anymore, i had been trained to fight and not feel i was Maria's second in command and i was also in charge of training the newborns to fight newborns are new vampire's i had to destroy them after there first year because they lost there strength. I have so many scars because of Maria some were punishment others were because the newborns bit me when they first woke up they were so over come with blood lust that they have no sense of what they are doing. I was known as the Goddess of War by both humans and vampire's even the Volturi which is vampire royalty feared me they would never cross me.

It was our last fight for a while so we made it our best. It was a cold night for me anyway we had won our fight by eliminating every member of the other team. We made our last fight count. Maria was so happy that she said she was going to give me a treat. She left us to our celebrations so she could get this so called treat. Yeah i sound ungrateful but the last time she gave me a treat it was to do her a favour. So yeah not much of a treat for me.

It was well in to the night and the celebrations were going crazy when Maria came over to me and said she had my treat in her bunk and i had to follow her. I followed her to her bunk and saw two newborns on her bed i noticed that they only had a few minutes to the change before they would be awake. But what made me scream at Maria was the fact that one of the newborns was my brother Peter i was so made at her for this that i didn't notice when Peter had woken up until he was hugging me and telling me to sshh its ok his here now. I hugged him back and let him soothe me into quite.

The other newborn was Peter's child hood friend Jasper Dwaine Whitlock. I took them both to my bunk so we could catch up. Peter told Jasper that he should remember me i'm his baby sister. Jasper did recognize me and we hit it off. Peter told me how sorry he was that he was not there to save me from this life and that he had gone to see ma and pa but they were dead they died three weeks after i had been taken. When he told me i cried something i hadn't done since becoming apart of Maria's army.

I told them that names were not permitted in this place and that they should learn that now because it would be down to me to punish them and i really wouldn't want to do that. I told them that from now on there names would be captain and major Peter became Jasper's second in command and Jasper was now the Major. I also told Jasper of his power of empaithy to control the emotions of those around him.

From then on Jasper became my mate the other half to my soul i couldn't live without him and he couldn't live without me.

We were together almost ten years when Peter met his mate in a newborn called Charlotte she instantly became my sister she was perfect for Peter.

We continued on in this path for almost a century and a half, the same routine me and Jasper training the newborns and Char and Peter changing them. Until it got to much for everyone Peter and Char wanted out, Jasper couldn't deal with the emotions of everyone anymore the depression of doing what we do it made him so depressed that i had toget them all away from this life. I convinced Maria to let me take them hunting one night when we were far enough away i told them to run, run fast and far and never look back. They all looked very shocked. Jasper was the first to recover.

" What do you mean run? Where? And what about you?" i smiled at him with tears in my eyes because he knew my answer he could feel my heartbreaking by doing this.

" Jasper i'm not coming with you, you know that, you can feel how much this is killing me to do. If i don't go back Maria will send some one looking for us and they will find us. But without me you can go and be happy get away from this life. All of you can so just go i can keep Maria from looking for you by saying a let you go because she will still have me so she will be fine. Please guys go."

" What? I'm not going without you. Don't be stupid i cant leave you here with this life. Please just come."

" Jasper i love you with everything in me with my whole heart but i cant come please walk away this is killing me to do but i have to protect you." I looked over to Peter and Char and saw venom in there eyes i smiled at them because i knew they knew i was telling them the truth, Jasper went to speak but Peter beat him to it.

" Baby sis we cant leave you. I cant let you do this for me not after what you done for me and Char you bought her to me you saved her please come with us."

" Peter you and i know im not coming with you. You have to go take Jasper and run please. This is not goodbye i will see you all again. Jasper i will find you one day i will. But please just go."

They all saw that they were not going to win this i saw the defeat in there eyes. Jasper walked over to me grabbed my face and looked into my eyes. He saw tears just running down my face he could fell that this was killing me. By saying goodbye to him i was saying goodbye to the other half of me. But this had to be done. I had to let them go to protect them. He nodded his head to me so i knew he was giving in and going. He leaned down and kissed me with so much passion that my knees went weak. I put my hand over his heart and said goodbye. He then spoke so quite that i knew the guys could not hear.

" This is not goodbye you hear me? I will find you one day we will be reunited do you understand? I'm telling you i will wait for you. You are mine and i am yours. I love you with all of my heart and soul."

" I love you Jasper please be happy and live life don't hold your life for me live it and live it good. I will see you again."

I then hugged Char and Peter and told them to go they all looked at me one last time then took of at vampire speed through the forest for a new life. I ran back to Marias to tell her what i had done. Yeah she wasn't happy she punished me for three months and then i got back to my job.

That was 100 years ago. I am finally free of Maria she was destroyed by the Voturi and i couldn't of been happier i have been traverling for three weeks trying to find Jasper, Peter and Char i haven't had any luck yet but i know i will find them.

I am sitting on a log when a scent i recognize comes to me i look around to see Peter standing there with a shit eating grin on his face. I run over to him and hug him so tight. " Peter? OMG! I cant believe your here, i have been looking everywhere for you. Where the hell have you been?"

" Baby sis is that really you? I cant believe it my knower was going crazy told me to get my arse here and here you are. Char is gonna freak."

" Char? Wheres Jasper?" i looked to him for an answer and he looked like he really was not going to answer my question until i gave him my best death glare.

" Baby sis he left us. A few years after we left you. A young vampire came and told him that she had a vision and she had seen him happy with her and another vampire family. So he left."

My heart just broke all over again how can he just leave his family like that?

" Okay Peter. can i come home with you please? Maria is finally gone and i have no where else to go."

" Baby girl you are always welcome round my house it is after all your home. Char cant wait to see you. and i cant wait to have you near me and save again. that day i had to leave you it killed me. i really didnt want to leave you there for her to have. but i do have to thank you, you sacrificed your self for mine and Char's happiness."

" I've missed you and Char cant believe its been so long without you guys. you are whats missing from my life. so thank you for living your life. lets go home and see that gowjus wife of yours."


	2. RETURNING HOME

**One kick to many!**

As me and Peter were travelling to his home we had an easy conversation going. He told me of what he and Char had been up to and how many times Char had ripped into him for not coming back for me. He apologized so many times that i had to clump him round the head to shut the hell up. I didn't blame him, he did what i wanted him to do. He said of how many countries he had visited which ones char enjoyed. Which ones he wanted to go back to and take me to see. He then asked the dangerous question how did i escape from Maria when she thought so hard to keep me. I told him that i had the Volturi kill Maria because she had got to out of hand and i couldn't continue killing for her the way i was.

He understood what i was saying and agreed with what i said on how extreme maria had gotten and how death was to much of an easy punishment for what she had done, i dare not tell him about my punishment for letting him Jasper and char go god he would fly off the handle i need to keep that to my self. it feels like with have been walking for hours because he was walking at a humans pace so we could catch up and talk.

" hey peter we have been walking for ages how much further until we get to the house huh?"

" your still as inpatient as ever i see lil sis. we would be there alot faster if you would run with me but no we had to walk at a humans pace for you. god come on baby sis get your arse moving or should i carry you home?"

me and peter have gotten back to normal pretty fast but i am still missing jasper like crazy i dont wanna take him from his happiness i just wanna see him and know he is happy and that he has lived his life to the max like i told him. the whole in my heart has been there for a very long time and i would continue to have it as long as he is happy with whoever he is with.

" where did you go baby sis?"

" sorry peter i was just thinking thats all."

" Okay you know im here if you ever need to talk dont you? your not on your own anymore i am always going to be by your side, me and char are. we are your family and we have lived without you long enough. "

" thanks big bro."

we continued on in silence i think peter wanted to give me some thinking space so i could think about everything after all i have only been away from maria's army for all of like 5 minutes well it feels like that. we had passed so many gawjus country houses they were huge. i have a feeling i know were peter and char have been living for the past 50 years. these houses are beautiful. looks like we are getting closer becaus peter is slowing down. he stopped at an old house looks to be over 100 years old, with its beautiful hand carved front gate with roses and swans going down to the beautiful front door this place is just like an old style ranch. it is just like the one we grew up in.

" Baby sis welcome home." peter has a huge smile on his face. so i smile back and turned to the house there i see char standing just outside the front door looking at me in disbelief.

" Bella? is that really you? omg are you really here?"

" Hey char, yea its .really me im here. how are you? god char its so good to see you again."

she then ran down the steps grabbed me in the biggest hug ive had in a long time and cried tearless sobbs. so i cried along with her peter being the big guy came over and wrapped his arms around both of us in a bear hug like he never wanted to let us go.

" i have my two favorite women here and i am never letting either of you out of my site. do you hear me? never again am i living without you baby sis. god you two are my life and i would die protecting both of you."

" aww petey i didnt know you had it in you, to be all soppy and um manly" he shot me a glare and i just started giggling along with char. peter went walking inside the house mumbling about how he had two against one and he was so out numbered. he needs another man in the house. i looked at char and she looked at me with compassion.

" have you heard from jasper char?"

" he rings every now and then, but his not aloud to ring us when the stupid pixie bitch is in the house or around him, she doesnt like human drinkers."

i looked at her like she was crazy. human drinkers? pixie bitch? do i sence some hostilaty towards this female who has visions. char saw my look of confusion she smiled at me and continued on talking.

" peter didnt tell you that jasper left to go to some vegetarian family on feed off of animals rather then humans? and yes she is a pixie bitch as soon as he bought her to this house i knew i didnt like her, there is just something about her that gets right under my skin."

" he told me he left to be with another female vampire because she told him that she could see the future and that she had seen him with her and this family. but not about the animal drinking thing, god has jasper lost his mind? ill take your word for her being a pixie bitch i hope to meet her and see jasper again. but right now i am going to focus on reconecting with you and peter you are after all my family."

at this she smiled the biggest smile i have ever seen on her tiny face and dragged me inside the house, as we went in she was saying what each room was.

" Living room, Dining room, Kitchen, bathroom, door to basement, up stairs is your room mine and peters room and jaspers room, yea you and jasper have a seperate room cause when we got here he couldnt even look at a picture of you without being in pain from the mating pull so we done two seperate rooms. yours has a huge bed that peter made out of metal so this is your home now get comfortable, sleep if you need it, me and peter are going shopping to get the human some food"

she laughed as she said human. i thanked her and peter and went into my room that char had pointed out. it was already furnished and stocked with clothes so i oppted for a shower then bed. i went into the closet got out some pjamas and went into the bathroom the shower was huge with four shower heads and a massager i turned it on full to hot and got straight in i was slowly relaxing with the hot water and my mind started wondering to thoughts of the past when i had to say goodbye to my family and the love of my life. after being in the shower for an hour i got out to find a note on my bed from char to say her and peter had left to go shopping and would be back soon she also reminded me to make this my home.

i got into my pjamas and layed down in bed just stairing at the ceiling. i must of drifted off because i was woken up by shouting from down stairs i recongized the voice to be peters. i wondered who he was shouting at i got out of bed and went downstairs to see peter on the phone and char standing next to him they both looked mad as hell. i walked up to peter and took the phone from his hand and put it to my ear. the voice i heard on the other end had me gasping for breath and wanting to know why he was shouting at peter i let him continue on with his rant so i knew what was going on. it seemed the argument was about me.

" HOW THE HELL COULD YOU NOT RING ME AS SOON AS YOU SAW HER AGAIN? YOU KNOW OUR HISTORY. DO YOU NOT THINK I WOULF OF LIKED TO KNOW THAT SHE WAS STILL ALIVE."

i looked over to peter with amusement on my face and decided i would start talking.

" well jasper if you calm down and stop shouting then maybe peter would of told you i was here. and also did it cross your mind that maybe he wanted his baby sister to himself for a while. or maybe its because you have been with another woman for the past 50 years so he thought that you wouldnt want to know. has any of this crossed your mind?"

maybe that was a but harsh but u had no choice he cant just start shouting at my brother.

" Bella? omg Bella its so good to hear your voice. god ive missed you so much. how have you been, what have you been up to? how long have you been with peter and char again?"

" hello jasper. oh you know being punished because you let three people escape the army. the volturi killing maria letting me go, peter finding me and bringing me home the ususal. ive been here for about 5 hours. how the hell did you find out i was here if peter never told you?"

" Alice she had a vision of you coming to look for me and killing her so i phoned peter to see if he knew where you were then he told me you were with him, he found you. god its so good to speak to you."

" jasper why would i kill someone i dont know? i may not of been out of marias army long but i would never hurt anyone who didnt deserve it. you know me better then that or you used to."

JASPERS POV (on the phone to peter just before bella takes the phone.)

" WHAT THE FUCK PETER? WHAT YOU THOUGHT I WOULDNT EVER FIND OUT SHE WAS BACK WITH YOU?"

" WELL JASPER WHEN I SAW MY LIL SIS AFTER SO LONG YOU WERE FAR FROM MY MIND, ALL I COULD CONCENTRATE ON WAS SEEING HER AGAIN AFTER SO LONG. HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT HUH?"

" THATS NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW. JUST TELL ME HOW IS SHE?"

" LIKE THATS GOT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU, YOU LEFT HER REMEMBER YOU LEFT TO BE WITH THAT PIXIE BITCH YOU DONT GET TO QUESTION ME ON MY LIL SIS."

this was getting us no where all we were doing was shouting at each other, but i had a right to be pissed right? i havent seen bella since the day she made us leave and now there was a possiblity that she was trying to find me i had to know i had to. i still loved her so much, yes i left but i didnt ever stop loving her, she is all i have thought about for 50 years me and alice are only together for companionship bella would understand right? but i did promise id wait for her and i havent. i heard movement on the other end of the phone and wondered what was going on. but i was still to pissed to care so i carried on shouting down the phone.

" HOW THE HELL COULD YOU NOT RING ME AS SOON AS YOU SAW HER AGAIN? YOU KNOW OUR HISTORY. DO YOU NOT THINK I WOULF OF LIKED TO KNOW THAT SHE WAS STILL ALIVE."

" well jasper if you calm down and stop shouting then maybe peter would of told you i was here. and also did it cross your mind that maybe he wanted his baby sister to himself for a while. or maybe its because you have been with another woman for the past 50 years so he thought that you wouldnt want to know. has any of this crossed your mind?"

i was not expecting to hear bella's voice answer me back god she still sounded the same and it sounded like she was smiling to when she was telling me to calm down. god how ive missed her.

" Bella? omg Bella its so good to hear your voice. god ive missed you so much. how have you been, what have you been up to? how long have you been with peter and char again?"

" hello jasper. oh you know being punished because you let three people escape the army. the volturi killing maria letting me go, peter finding me and bringing me home the ususal. ive been here for about 5 hours. how the hell did you find out i was here if peter never told you?"

" Alice she had a vision of you coming to look for me and killing her so i phoned peter to see if he knew where you were then he told me you were with him, he found you. god its so good to speak to you."

" jasper why would i kill someone i dont know? i may not of been out of marias army long but i would never hurt anyone who didnt deserve it. you know me better then that or you used to."

she had a point i did know her better then that, why would she kill alice she's never met her. but why would alice say she had a vision of her coming? how did she have a vision of her coming shes never met bella so she shouldnt be able to have a vision but her visions are subjective and they change when decsions change, i am so confused what is going on?

" hello, hello jasper are you there?"

i forgot she was on the phone. maybe i should answer her.

" urm, yea im still here, of course i know you better then that i just dont understand why alice would lie about it thats all. bella how have you been really?"

" jasper i was in marias army a lot longer then you or char and peter how do you think i am? i have never been away from that life it was all i knew for a very long time, i am trying to get used to this life but its hard. how did you go from the god of war to being soft and munching on animals."

wow she still has a way with words dont she. muniching on animals. haha what a laugh.

" it was hard it still is, i still have trouble staying away from humans but i promised carlisle that i would try his diet for as long as i could none of this family know much about my past but they know some of it."

" jasper you have nothing to hide because you were bought into a life of killing and feeding from any human you wanted. that was what you were created for, dont ever be ashamed of your past because its what you made you the man you are today."

this is why i loved her and love her because she always accpeted me for me and never tried to change me.

" thank you bella. listen can we meet up soon? i really want to see you?"

" yea of course, maybe its best of you come here rather then me coming to you because you know dont wana scare alice into thinking i am going to kill her now do we."

" yea no ill come to you how about i leave tonight i can be there by tomorrow night?"

" thats fine see you tomorrow then. bye jasper."

" bye bella."

i then hung up the phone and started arranging my flight for tonight, while i was packing. at some point while i was on the phone Edward my brother for all intents and purposes came into my room and sat at my desk waiting for me to finish on the phone, once my flight was arranged i put the phone down.

" whats up edward?"

" you know shes going to be upset jasper. ill try and keep her from following you. i heard your conversation and she seems very nice and sincer, alice has been hiding something i dont know what it is exactly but it has something to do with bella. jasper go and keep her safe if i hear anything in alices thoughts ill let you know. the family know that she is not as honourable as she used to be. they support you so go."

" thank you edward."

with that he left my room, i finished packing went downstairs and said goodbye to my family and promised them i would be back with bella. edward and emmett took me in the jeep to the airport and said they would keep alice away from me. i thanked them and boarded my plane.

i text peter to let him know i was on the plane then switched it off.


	3. SEEING HIM FOR THE FIRST TIME

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

Jasper had just texted peter to let him know that he was just boarding his plane to come here, i am nervous to see him i havent seen him for over 50 years, the last time i saw him it was when i was saying goodbye to him. i have a lot more scars to, all over my body i know jasper has his scars to but compared to him, char and peter i have the most.

seeing him again for the first time is going to be so good but then i have to say goodbye to him again because i really dont want to take him from his happy life with this alice person and this family that he has made his own. i cant believe i am sat here stressing over seeing jasper again, i remember the last time that me and jasper were happy and together, we were celebrating our anniversary, we had been together 10 years at this point and were the most happiest, he had arranged a night off for us both and made me sit with him in our bunk the entire night. it was amazing just spending time with him on our own, not having to worry about going to check the newborns or which counrty we were fighting next or which one of us had to go and face maria to tell her we had destroyed more newborns because they were useless.

more times then not jasper took that part of my responsibilty away from me and went himself to face the music. i was taken out of my thoughts by peter coming into my room rather loudly.

" Baby sis, char's made you some food, come down and get it. and then when your finished you can tell me why your so nervous to see your mate again. i would of thought you would be over the moon to see him again."

" im not hungry peter but i will come down, im not nervous so shut it."

he just laughed at me and decided to carry me down the stairs and told me to sit down and eat.

" dont tell me your not hungry lil sis because i can hear your stomach growling. and yes you are nervous you forget lil sis i know you very well and all your actions are pointing at being nervous. come on tell me i can help you."

" ok big brother lets talk. i'm nervous because i havent seen jasper for over 50 years, i have a lot more scars now then i did then, and his been living with this alice person who for all i know can be the prettiest person around. his coming to see me and im more like a dot to dot of scars then why im nervous."

" baby sis this is jasper we are talking about he is not going to care about how many scars you have or how pretty you are to him you are perfect no matter what so stop being silly eat your food then come and sit with me and char and watch the movie we've put on. and no arguments."

" yes big brother ill be right there."

with that he went into the living room with char giggling at how he was being all mr bossy boots.

i slowly sat there eating my food while i could hear char and peter in the front room watching what ever movie they had put on. once finished i washed my dishes and went to join them in the front room. i sat down next to peter and put my head on his shoulder he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. they had put paranormal activity on. im not one for jumpy films and peter knows that but i gave the film a chance half way through i told peter how rubbish the film was and drifted off into my own thoughts of jasper and our time together, of how we were happy and discusing getting married. the film had just got to the part where the woman was dragged out of bed when peters phone went off scaring the hell out of me and making me jump so high that i wacked my head on peters chin causing him to laugh at me and char to giggle and make sure i was ok. while she was checking my head peter answered his phone still laughing at me.

" ello, peter speaking."

i couldnt hear who was on the other end so i just tuned peter out and continued on watching the film.

JASPERS POV (just got off the plane)

in a matter of minuets i will be seeing Bella again. god i cant wait. i wonder whether she's changed or whether she has any more scars then the last time. i put that thought out of my head straight away of course she does she was with maria for 50 years after i left. i still feel guilty about leaving her i never wanted to go she made me. if it wasnt for peter and char i would of stayed with her. i am slightly nervous about seeing her as well. is she going to say something about me being with alice? is she going to question me on whether i have slept with alice? all these thoughts were going round in my head while i was waiting for my luggage to come round.

once i had my luggage i dialed peter's number to let him know i was near.  
he answered on the first ring.

" ello, peter speaking."

" Peter its jasper im in texas ive just got off the plane and claimed my luggage. where do i go from here?"

i think i hear char laughing in the background and was wondering what was going on.

" okay brother i can come and get you just stay where you are il be there in 20 minutes. il bring the car."

" okay peter see you soon."

he then hung up the phone. so i just went to and sat down and waited for peter my brother by venom to come and get me. while i was waiting i let my thoughts drift off to bella and what she looked like the last time i saw her.

she was beautiful when i saw her the first time she was there when i opened my eyes. the first thing i saw and was the last thing i wanted to see. she always stood by me on the battle field ready and waiting to fight and win all battles, she was always vigilant and kept everyone in her eyesight she made sure we had minimal loss, it was a bad day if we lost one of our newborns. a good day when we killed all of the other side.

she was magnificant in battle. she was amazing at training the newborns, she was always keeping us on our toes. making sure we kept up in our training and made sure she taught us all the new moves she could.

i remember everything about her every memory. even the bad ones. everytime we had sex and she told me she loved me eveytime i told her i loved her and the most amazing smile would grace her face. she could do no wrong in my eyes, she was and is perfect for me and the major. she could always calm me when i was in major mode. she was the only one that could calm me even alice couldnt calm me.

well alice has never seen me in major mode. and i dont think she ever will or any of the family for that matter as i dont think they would beable to handle me in that mode. i was pulled out of my thoughts by peter tapping me on the shoulder.

" hey jasper its good to see you again. hows it been going?"

" peter its good to see you to. its been going okay. so how is she peter really?"

" well jasper shes not good, shes got alot more scars then she used to have she bearly sleeps or eats me and char have to make sure she eats by watching her eat. when she does sleep she wakes up screaming your name. is that what you wanted to hear?"

" not really peter i didnt want to hear how un happy she is. but thank you for telling me how she really is. not beating around the bush that i can always trust you with."

" okay jasper lets get going because she was freaking out bout seeing you for the first time in like 50 years. she told me to hurry the fuck up not to keep you or her waiting. but be warned she is concious of her scars so dont say anything to her about them."

" okay peter lets go."

so we got into the car and made our to the house. it was a little over a 20 minute drive if peter was driving fast but it seems that peter wanted me and bella to wait to see each other, which i knew she was going to have his arse for as soon as we got there.

it took a little over 40 minutes to get to the house, as we were pulling up my nervs started to kick in. i couldnt wait to see her again its been a long time.

peter was out of the car before me he was getting my luggage out of the boot while i was getting out of the car i went to stand next to peter when all of a sudden he looked up towards the house i tunred to the house and there stood bella and char. seeing her again after all this time its like no time has passed. she is still as beautiful as ever her long brown hair with red stricks in her big brown doe eyes, with her plump ruby lips that just beg you to be kissed, with her glorious body with curves in all the right places. she has the most amazing smile on her face, and the scars they stand out to she has so many. she must have been through so much with maria.

i start to slowly walk over to her as she walks over to me, we get within a foot of each other and i just look into her eyes.

" Hey," wow what a capital idiot, i havent seen her in over 50 years and all i say is hey.

" hey jasper, how are you? long time no see."

" im ok bella, how have you been?"

" ive been fine. so hows life on the animal diet?"

" its different, i have to say, its a lot harder then people think it is. to go from having a human anytime i want to feeding from an animal maybe once a week, it doesnt keep me full long enough to enjoy the benefits of it"

" jasper you dont give yourself enough credit, how many vamps can say that they have gone from hunting humans to hunting animals it amazing. and your doing great."

" thank you bella. you have always had faith in me."

thats the reason i fell in love with her for she is amazing she can always see me for me rather then what i am. she has an amazong heart and i am still so in love with her. this reunion has gone better then i thought it would. all i have to do now is convince them to let me stay for a few weeks.


	4. GETTING TO KNOW YOU AGAIN

chapter 4

Bellas POV

seeing jasper again after so long was great he hasnt changed one bit. he is still the man i fell in love with with his mousie blonde hair with the curls i love so much and his eyes that have gone from crimson to a gowjus golden butter colour looking at them i can see deep into his soul his lips that have always been kissable his body oh his body what can i say about that? expect perfection.

eveything about him is perfection even his voice hearing him talk again he still has a slight southern accent but he has tried to cover it up over the years. talking to him for the first time again feels like we've never had any time apart.

" jasper i'll show you to your room, how long are you staying? i know you have to get back to your famliy."

" thank you Bella, urm well i was hoping to stay atleast two weeks if thats ok with you guys? i havent seen any of you for such a long time and it would be nice to get to know you again bella."

wow ok two weeks i can work with that i thought he was staying a few days max but two weeks is even better. before i can answer him peter beats me to it.

" of course jasper this is your home to remember?"

" thanks peter."

" ok shall we all go inside?"

i turned to walk inside with char on my heals and the two guys walking behind us having there manly chat of what each other has been up to and what type of animals jasper hunts, peter is wishing to try the diet himself just for the fun of it of course. Peter is always trying to find something to entertain himself with, he has always been that way i remember when we were kids he would always be getting us into trouble with some of the stunts he pulled saying that i had dared him to do it.

Like the time he was 13 i was 9 he made me believe he could fly so i told him to show me so he climbed up on to the barn roof and told me to watch him closely, he jumped off the barn roof and broke his arm in three places, he told Ma and Pa it was my fault i had dared him to do it, but then he got both of us in trouble because i shouldnt have dared him but he shouldnt have been stupid enough to go through with the dare. we both had extra chores to do that week on the farm, peter moaned none stop that he had no extra time to go and be a boy and play who dares who.

I silently giggled to myself i love my brother i really do but he can do some dumb shit. I was taken out of my thoughts by char elbowing me in the ribs i think i have missed half of the conversation being in my own little thinking bubble.

" Sorry guys was away with the fairies. whats up?"

" You missed your dumbarse brother there asking Jasper to take him out hunting tonight to teach him how to hunt animals." Char looked more amused then pissed to be honest we all know what peters like.

" Okay and what did Jasper say?" i looked over to peter who had a scowl on his face so i betting Jasper said no.

" I said no. peter if you truely mean it and what to hunt animals i will help you, but im not going to take you if its just for you to entertain yourself with, we all know how bored you get. and how many different things you have tried to keep your self busy."

" Okay Jasper i see your point. ill think on it and get back to you, right now though me and my lovely wife over there are going to go hunting so if ya'll will excuse us we will be back in the morning. Night baby sis."

" Night big bro bag some rapests for me."

with that him and char left more then likely to give me and Jasper so space and privacy, i was the first to brake the silence.

" So how about a movie while we catch up huh?"

" Yea that sounds good. what movie you got in mind? "

" How about The lost boys? peter has been trying toget me to watch it for ages and i just wont give in."

" Okay sounds good i havent seen it either so should be fun."

with that said i got up and put the movie on. it was just background noise really.

" So Jasper whats your family like? Peter never really says much about them, i get the feeling he doesnt like them much."

" Well there's Carlisle cullen, his wife and mate Emse who are like our mother and father, then theres my sibling's Rosalie Hale who plays my sister her husband and mate Emmitt mccarty, Edward cullen and of course Alice. they are all indivuals who i have gotten to know and love differently i mean Edward can be a bit of a prude at times and annoying as hell but his ok. Emmitt is the prankster of the family, rosalie is kind of a hard one because she doesnt let anyone get close to her to see the real her, Carlisle and Emse have so much love and compassion its wierd and unbelieveable. Alice is not what you would expect she is a proper girly girl and is mainly about shopping she loves to shop. but they are all fearcly loyal as family goes."

" Well jasper they sound wonderful im glad you found a family that make you happy after eveything maria put you through. i have to ask just call it me being curious does any of them have a gift like you?"

" Yes they do, Edward can read minds he can hear eveyone all at once, Alice can see the future, but her visions are subjective they change with the decisions we make or people make around us."

" Thats how you knew i was here huh? but what i dont get is why Alice would have a vision of me, she has never met me, she doesnt know me i know you havent told them much about me or your past but not only that why would she think i was coming to kill her? as long as you were happy jasper then it wouldnt bother me, i told you that remember? i told you to live and you have."

" Bella you have to know that if you would of never asked it of me i would never of left you in that life with maria. but i would do any thing you ask of me you know that."

He sounds so guilty I dont want him to feel guilt for leaving me it was my choice for them to go and i have never regretted it not once.

" Jasper i know without me asking you would never of gone but if i didnt ask then you would of stayed in that life for me and i couldnt allow that. i have never once regretted my decision in getting you guys away from maria it made me happy to know you were free and doing what i asked so please dont feel guilty for leaving me."

" You have always been amazing Bella always it one of the reason's i fell in love with you. I have to ask you dont have to answer but i have to know, did maria punish you? if so what was your punishment?"

Jaspers POV

I have to know what she went through when we left her. I see her smile disapear and pain enter her eyes, i feel all her pain and sorrow along with lonelyness and a very tiny hint of happiness.

She looks like she is building up to it.

" Jasper if i tell you, you have to promise to stay calm dont lose control and let me finish before asking questions? if not then i am not going to be able to get through it."

" Okay Bella you have my promise. Please i just have to know what that sadistic bitch did to you."

" Okay. well after i left you guys and got back to camp Benny so kindly told me that Maria was looking for me to talk to me about some newborns she had personaly changed and wanted me to train, so i went to her bunk and went i got there i could tell she was pissed just by looking at her. i went in and sat down i asked her what she wanted, she slapped me around the face said she didnt like my attitude and that it better change or i would be staying in the barn with the turning newborns, she then asked me where her major was i then proceeded to tell her that i had let you guys go because you were not happy anymore, she screamed at the top of her lungs for Benny to get his arse there, when he enter he asked her what was wrong when she told him, he looked at me with the most evil smile on his face. you remember Benny dont you? he was the one who wouldnt listen to you and you had to punish alot with biting and ripping his limbs off, do you remember?"

Benny how could i forget he was one of the worst newborns i had ever had to train, he was so undisapplined he had no respect for authority. yeah i had to punish him every day for 6 months solid.

" Yeah i remember Benny he was one of the worst newborns we had to train."

" Yeah thats right. anyway he was smiling at me with the most sadistic smile on his face and asked me what the fuck i was thinking by letting you guys go, well i turned around and said its got nothing to do with you so get your arse back to the training barn and do what i told you to do. well as you can imagion he didnt like being spoken to like that and maria didnt like me speaking to him like that it turns out maria had actually gotten a soft spot for the little fucker, she turned to me and said i wouldnt speak to him like that considering he is going to be the one to punish you. well im sure my face showed how shocked i was because they both started laughing at me, maria then decided to speak up, Benny will be punishing you for three years, one year for each one you have let go. so id speak to him with a bit of respect. she then ordered Benny to take me to the punishment barn, he threw me over his shoulder and carried me all the way to the barn, when we got there he threw me to the laugh and started walking around me looking at me like i was a piece of meat. he grabbed me by my hair yanked me up so hard that it made me scream out loud and him smile that much bigger he liked to hear me scream he told me enough over the years my punishment was being rapped by him and biten by him, it seems that dear old Benny and Maria thought if they bit over my mating bite then my loyality to you would be gone and i would serve them. little did they know that they had actually biten over only one of my mating marks and forgot the one over my heart. lets just say that i was rapped countless times biten by him and her thousdands of times and they torture the hell out of me for three years. because jasper that part of my life is gone i dont want to have to relive it by telling you, i havent even told peter and char so please just dont ask me to relive to much detail."#

" Okay Bella il accept what you have said i wont ask no more questions on the past ok."

she had thoughtful look on her face so i thought id ask her what she was thinking.

" What are you thinking about?"

she looked at me with a sad smile on her face, " I was thinking that it is so easy between us, we understand what each other feel before the other person understands themself, but not only that you know when not to push me to much into doing something i dont want to do. you know me so well you know when to quite. i like that about us, not many people can say that, that they know so body so much that they can tell what the other is thinking."

okay i was not expecting that, she is true though, we do know each other so well that it is easy between us. me and Alice have to fight each other day after day to find out what the other person is thinking. not only that but Bella has always accepted me for me and never tried to change me where as Alice she is always trying to change who i am, im not aloud to speak with to much of my southern accent, or im not aloud to wear the clothes i feel comfortable in. no i have to wear some uncomfortable clothes that i have no idea about. its just ridiculous really.

" Your right Bella we do. we were together for a very long time. but not only that we are soulmates darlin we were born to be together."

" Yea i guess we were. But some things are not meant to be are they Jasper? if we were you wouldnt have gone off with some female vampire you didnt even know. I'm sorry Jasper i dont mean to be mean to you but i have to say this. Why did you leave Jasper you promised you would wait for me. I told you i was coming back for you and you said you would wait. but you didnt why?"

I knew this was coming we had to talk about this it had to be done for us to move on. I left because i thought i was suppose to i thought that was were my destiny lied at the time but now im not so sure. I think i have made a big mistake by leaving but what am i suppose to say to her when she is looking at me with her big doe eyes begging for an answer. what do you say to the person you still love so much?


	5. THE HARD CONVERSATION

Chapter 5

Jaspers POV

It was time for us to have the hard conversation, the one that could make us or brake us. I have to be honest with her because she could always tell when i was lying to her. But how can i say it without hurting her?

" Bella you have to know that i never meant to hurt you with my decision to leave. I would never hurt you, you know that, you are my world. when we left you i was so confused my emotions were all over the place and so were peters and chars it was hard to focus on my emotions when i had theres invading me as well. so i had to get away for a few days be by myself and my emotions my gift was confusing and hard to begin with and its got harder the more it devolps. So I had to go i had to focus on me. i was sitting in the forest in a lovely little meadow it was covered with wild flowers and beautiful trees, i sat down in the middle and all i could think about was your face and how i felt your emotions when you were telling us goodbye. I was sat in that forest for over four days when Alice found me she came bounding into the meadow with this chirpy little bounce and a smile that could put any little girl to shame she sat down next to me and said its time to stop being such a pansy now Jasper, when she said my name i got all on the defensive and looked at her i asked her how she knew my name and she said its because she has seen me in her visions she told me she had seen me smiling again and laughing she told me of the cullen family who only drink from animals and can live in society because of it she told me that you would be happy that i was living my life. i didnt know what to do so she suggested that we go back to peter and chars and talk to them. so we did let me tell you peter ripped my arms off and told me that if i couldnt respect you enough not to go near another woman while i was waiting for you then i should just fuck off and go with the pixie bitch. i was the coward i just left. i didnt mean to hurt any of you, but i didnt know when i or if i was going to see you again and it killed me it really did. but i am so happy that i went cause maybe things would of turned out different and maybe just maybe you wouldnt be here now."

I hope that i have explained myself in a way that she can understand or trust in me that i really didnt mean to hurt her. she looked like she was thinking about i what i had said, and trying to understand were i was coming from. she looked at me with the most amazing smile on her face and tears running down her face.

" I understand Jasper i really do. i know you never meant to hurt me or the guys and i think that peter and char have forgiven you, but Jasper with that being said you still hurt me whether you meant to or not, you knew me better then that you knew if i made a promise to you then i would keep to my promise. i told you it was not goodbye, i was just getting you away from that life. I dont know what else you want me to say."

" Say you forgive me Bella please, say it, say you forgive me."

If she cant forgive me i dont know what to to do or where that would leave us.

" I cant not yet Jasper but in time i will be able to forgive you, i just need time."

" Where does that leave us? do you want me to leave early?"

" It leaves us where we started Jasper we are friends now you have a whole other life waiting for you. but no i dont want you to leave early i want you to stay for the two weeks promised."

" Okay Bella i'll stay and hopefully in time you can forgive me."

with that said she got up to go to the kitchen to get something to eat so i was left to my thoughts. what am i going to do, im sitting here with my soulmate someone i never thought id see again and she scared of touching me because im supposed to be with Alice i just dont know what to do any more, maybe i should just leave. Im not sure whether i can stay with alice now that Bellas back i mean when i thought she wasnt coming back i could almost ignore the pain in my chest telling me that she wasnt around but now i know shes here and i have a chance of getting her back i just cant go back to the way my life was when i was with the cullens i will always be thankful to them for getting me out of the depression but i just cant leave my soulmate now i have her so close to me again. But I cant seem to bring myself to want to leave the Cullens either.

Things are so complicated right now and i am so confused. I think i am going to need a man to man chat with peter i need his words of wisdom or maybe i just need him to kick my arse so i know what to do.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella waving her hand in front of my face with smile on hers.  
"Jasper, hello are you still with me?"

" Yea sorry was just away with my thoughts for a moment. Did you enjoy your meal?"

" Yea it was ok thanks. so away with your thoughts huh? anything i can help you with? i am always here for you to talk to you know."

" Urm I was just thinking about what my next step is going to be now. You know now your back in my life i cant seem to bring myself to want to leave you even if with not together right now or never will be in the future. But at the same time I cant bring myself to leave the Cullens either they have been in my life for the past 50 years and have helped me through so much."

She looked deep in thought like she was truely thinking about what she was going to say back to me.

" Jasper why does it have to be one or the other? is there not room in your heart and life for both of your families? I am not going to ask you to leave Alice for my own selfish reason's yes I am still so much in love with you but i will not be the reason your happiness gets taken away. If you are truely happy with Alice then I am just happy to be in your life in whatever capacity that will be. Is that not enough for you?"

" Yes Bella thats enough. But I cant ask you to do that, I cant to ask you to see me happy with another woman. If the tables were turned I could never see you with another man, Im sorry if thats sounds stupid or mean but you are the love of my existance if I couldnt make you happy then i would walk away. How can you stand there and say you would be happy to see me with another woman?"

" Jasper I love you enough to let you go if thats what you asked me to do. Why does it always have to be so difficult with you? not everyone has motives you know. Come on Jasper you know me so well h]ow can you ask me these questions. Would you not want me to be happy if i could be? Would you want me to suffer through life because you are to much of a coward to let me go and be happy with someone else if thats what i ask you to do."

Now things are getting said that i didnt want to have to face until my last day here, but it looks like were getting all the nitty gritty out of the way now so we can enjoy the time we have together. I can see were she is coming from but I wouldnt want her to be happy with anyone but me.

" Bella I can understand were your coming from I really can, and yes if someone else could make you happy then i would step aside if thats what you wanted of me. But have you thought that maybe i dont want you to step aside? Maybe i want you to fight for me like i would fight for you."

" Jasper what are you saying? What do you want from me? Please your going to have to tell me because i really dont know anymore."

" Bella I dont know ok. I thought i wanted Alice until i saw you now im not so sure. I love you so much and i really dont think i can say goodbye to you twice in my existance it would kill me. I just dont know I am so confused."

She just looked at me I dont think she knew what to say. She slowly walked over to me and stoped in front of me she cupped my check with her hands and looked into my eyes with a soft smile on her face, i couldnt help myself i leaned into her touch it was so soft and warm i had missed it over the years.

" Jasper when you figure out what you want then tell me but remember something no matter what you decide i am always going to be here for in what ever capacity you want ok so dont stress yourself out with this ok just let fate take you."

With that she went to walk away so i stopped her by grabbing her hand and pulling her close to me i slid my hands down to her waist and held her tight against me, then i cupped her check i staired into her eyes for so long that i lost track of time until i just kissed her. it started out slow but the passion started to grow it was like waking up from a deep sleep finally relizing that i was asleep i ran my tonque over her bottom lip begging for entrance which she gladly gave to me our tonques were battling for dominance while my hands once again slid down her sides to her waist were i pulled her tighter against me she pushed her hands up and round my neck while moaning into my mouth.

I moved one of my hands to her breats and slowly started massaging it while i felt her nipple become erect, my other hand went down to her pussy and started rubbing it through her trousers. all the while her hands stayed where they were but i knew what i was doing to her from her moans for more.

" Bella bedroom now please."

She nodded her head so i grabbed her up she got the idea and wrapped her legs around my waist i took her up to her bedroom and carefuly layed her down onto the bed while still kissing her.


	6. THE MISTAKE

Bellas POV

He layed me onto the bed and got on top of me. I knew what we were doing was wrong but I couldnt bring myself to stop what was going on between us. He continued to kiss me while moving one of his hands down to my pussy were he continued what he started down stairs he started to run lips down my to neck were he was nibbling and biting on my sensitive spot.

He moved to take off my top and rubbed my breat through my bra, he then moved to take off my bra and then continued to rub my breat and pinch my nipple with his finger and thumb, his other hand started unbuttoning my trousers and pulling them down he got to my panties and stopped he looked up at me with a sexy smirk on his face he knew what he was doing.

" Bella tell me now if you want me to stop because if we continue I am not going to beable to stop."

It was like he was begging me to tell him to continue.

" Oh god Jasper please dont stop I want this I have wanted you again for such a long time."

With that he continued to take my panties off, once they were off he moved his face down towards my pussy while placing opened mouth kisses on every part of my body. This slow pace was torture I wanted him so bad. Once he was finally there he pulled my clit into his mouth and started sucking it while also biting and nibbling it. He then entered two fingers into my pussy and it was so good but i wanted it faster and harder so i told him.

" Oh god harder...fuck faster jasper god faster."

He did exactly what i said and went harder and faster while still biting my clit he bit down at the same time as plunging his fingers into me and that was my undoing i cam so hard he continued to finger me until i had rode out my orgasm.

He then removed his fingers and licked them clean made his way back up to my lips and kissed me. Then it was his turn, I removed his clothing rather fast without ripping any of it. and made my way down to his rather large cock i went to put him into my mouth but he withdrew from me at first i was kinda hurt but he shock his head at me.

" Bella if i dont get inside you now i am not going to last. i need to cum inside you."

With that he plunged straight in and was going so deep he knew exaclty how to fuck me and this was great.

" Oh god yes fuck me jasper fuck me."

" god Bella your so tight. fuck come for me bella come on baby."

He moved his hand down and pinched my clit while he plunged into and that was my undoing.

after he cam he slid out of me and layed down next to me, i rolled over to the other side and turned away from him. What had we just done? His with Alice for fuck sake and i just fucked him oh god.

Jaspers POV

Oh god that was amazing i slid out of her and layed beside her on the bed until she rolled over and turned away from me. i looked at her and felt for her emotions what i felt shocked me. She was feeling guilt, lust, depression, anger, confusion and most of all love. Then i relaized what we had just done. Oh shit Alice.

" Jasper if you dont mind i'm going to have a shower then sleep."

I knew she was trying to get rid of me but i also knew we needed to talk about what had just happened. but that would have to wait.

" Okay Bella Ill leave you to sleep but we do have to talk about what just happened."

" We will just not now."

So i left her i went down stairs and sat in the living room thinking about what we had just done then i heard something that broke my heart Bella sobbing, oh god, what had i done. How could i start something like this with her?

I was so lost in thought that i didnt hear peter and char get back or even notice they were sitting near me and just looking at me. All i could focus on was that Bella was still up in her room crying because of me.

PETERS POV.

Me and char had been gone a few days rather then a few hours but something told me Jasper and Bella needed space. me and char were finishing our hunt when my knower started going all sorts of fucked up crazy it was telling me i was needed at home that bella needed me, so i stopped what i was doing and turned to char who looked at me with a questioning glance.

" Char babe we have to go. somerthings happened and bella needs us. come on lets go."

She nodded her head and we just started running we werent that far away only a couple of miles so we just ran as fast as we could. we got back to the house in record time we were walking up to the back door when i heard bella sobbing so i rushed straight in and found jasper sitting on the coach lost in thought. he was that deep in thought he never heard me or char come in or sit near him.

" Jasper?" No response so i kicked him on the leg and that got his attention.

" Peter, char when did you get back?"

" Just now. care to tell us why my baby sis is sitting up stairs sobbing her heart out?"

He looked like he really didnt want me to ask that question.  
" Yea urm you see we were talking having a real good conversation getting everything out in the open and then one thing lead to another and i kind of kissed her then we had sex. then she asked me to leave her room and started crying."

I think i heard him wrong right? He fucked my baby sis while with Alice.

" Okay so what does this mean?"

" I honestly dont know. I never meant to hurt her more then i have. shit peter im so fucking confused."

" Really Jasper? Whats confusing about this situation? You either love her and want to be with her or you dont, and if you dont ima have to kick your arse for hurting my baby sis."

" Its not that simple Peter i have alice and the cullens to think about."

" Really? well you werent thinking about alice when you fucked Bella were ya?"

" Peter Im sorry ok."

" Not me you have to appologise to Jasper its bella."

I hope he aint broke her heart again or i swear his out. I can still hear her crying.

" Guys ima go check on bella."

I went upstairs and went straight to her bedroom were i found her sitting on her floor hugging her knee's, so i went up to her and wrapped my arms around her were she seemed to cry harder.

" Bella what were you thinking?"

" I wasnt Peter. God you think if i was thinking straight i would have let it get this far?"

" Okay but what now?"

I didnt mean to sound harsh but she has to know what she's done right.

" I dont know Peter. God i love him so much but he clearly dont want to leave Alice. I just dont know anymore. Maybe its best if i leave."

" Baby sis come on dont think like that."

" Peter can you just leave me alone please i have to be with my thoughts sort through my head."

" Ok Baby sis."

So i left her to her thoughts and went down to sit with the others.

Bellas POV

He left me with my thoughts so i put my sterio on and Its all coming back to me by Celine Dion came on so i turned it up and sang along.

There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby

If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back

There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper

There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby

When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now

If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now

(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we, , ,

yep sums up how i feel. The next song that came on was Think twice by Celine Dion. so once again i sang along.

Don't think I can't feel that there's something wrong  
You've been the sweetest part of my life so long  
I look in your eyes, there's a distant light  
And you and I know there'll be a storm tonight  
This is getting serious  
Are you thinking 'bout you or us

[Chorus]  
Don't say what you're about to say  
Look back before you leave my life  
Be sure before you close that door  
Before you roll those dice  
Baby think twice

Baby think twice for the sake of our love, for the memory  
For the fire and the faith that was you and me  
Baby I know it ain't easy when your soul cries out for a higher ground  
'Coz when you're halfway up, you're always halfway down  
But baby this is serious  
Are you thinking 'bout you or us

[Chorus]

Baby this is serious  
Are you thinking 'bout you or us

Don't say what you're about to say  
Look back before you leave my life  
Be sure before you close that door  
Before you roll those dice

Don't do what you're about to do  
My everything depends on you  
And whatever it takes, I'll sacrifice  
Before you roll those dice  
Baby think twice.

I think its time Jasper made his choice.


	7. THE CHOICE

**Jaspers POV**

Peter went upstairs to check Bella make sure shes ok and calm her down. all i could do was star into space and think abour what had just happened. Me and Bella had sex, its what i have been wanting since the day i left her in marias hands. But now i have to ask myself whether i slept with her out of want, love, lust or whether it was just plan old guilt. dont get me wrong i love bella so much and if she would take me back today i would go to the ends of the earth for her. But i also have to think about Alice and the Cullens but then maybe Bella was right maybe i could have both of them in my life. Maybe Alice would be willing to stay in my life as a friend. why does everything have to be so confused and difficult? why do you have to fight for happiness all the time?

I was so out of it with my thoughts that i didnt even hear Peter join us back down stairs. I then heard bella singing along with a Celine Dion song i think its called Think Twice.

_Don't think I can't feel there's something wrong  
You've been the sweetest part of my life so long  
I look in your eyes, there's a distant light  
And you and I know there'll be a storm tonight  
This is getting serious  
Are you thinking 'bout you or us_

_Don't say what you're about to say  
Look back before you leave my life  
Be sure before you close that door  
Before you roll those dice  
Baby think twice_

_Baby think twice for the sake of our love, for the memory  
For the fire and the faith that was you and me  
Babe I know it ain't easy when your soul cries out for higher ground  
'Cos when you're halfway up, you're always halfway down  
But baby this is serious  
Are you thinking 'bout you or us_

_Don't say what you're about to say  
Look back before you leave my life  
Be sure before you close that door  
Before you roll those dice  
Baby think twice  
Baby this is serious  
Are you thinking 'bout you or us  
Don't say what you're about to say  
Look back before you leave my life  
Be sure before you close that door  
Before you roll those dice  
Don't do what you're about to do  
My everything depends on you  
And whatever it takes, I'll sacrifice_

_Before you roll those dice  
Baby think twice_

She has an amazing voice, god i love her so much. I didnt even notice peter and char leave until i saw Bella standing in front of me.

" Jasper I cant do this. you have to make a decsion, its me or Alice and only you can make that decision. so please make it soon.

" Bella you think this is easy for me? i know i have to choose but its this choice that makes it so hard. how can i choose between you the love of my existence and Alice who has been the one there for me for the past 50 years and helped me out of my depression."

" Well then answer me this Jasper. Are you staying with Alice because you think you owe her or because you love her?"

Well okay put it into perspective for me why dont ya.

" Bella I actually dont know i really dont. i could be. please just give me some time"

" No Jasper no more time, i cant wait anymore for you. i have waited for 50 years already. you have to make this choice."

Whle i was thinking about what she said and just staring into her eyes my phone started ringing.

" Are you going to get that or not?"

I grabbed my phone and answered.

" Hello."

" Jasper? Thank god you answered i have been ringing you for hours."

" Edward? Why are you ringing me?"

" Jasper give me the address to were your staying?"

" What? Why? what the hell is going on?"

" Alice saw what you done Jasper shes left to come and get you me and the family have left now we will be there before her. i think she has lost it Jasper you know go insane."

I looked over to bella who had a look of horror on her face and asked with my eyes whether i should give them the address. she nodded so i gave edward the address who promised to be here by late tonight. I hung up the phone and looked at bella wondering what to do she just looked like she wanted the ground to swollow her up. i could feel all her emotions and i didnt like them. guilt was the main emotion i felt.

" Bella Im sorry."

she looked at me with a sad smile then i felt heartbrake. why would i feel that?

" Jasper its ok, i understand. you have a family go be with them and beg Alice for forgiveness."

What the hell is she talking about?

" Bella i dont want to go back to Alice. I want to be with you. this is me making my choice. i choose you. i have alwaysed loved you, you have been on mind everyday since i said goodbye to you. please i want you."

I think i shocked her.

" Jasper are you sure this is what you want? i told you i didnt want to take you away from your happiness."

" Bella you are my happiness. i promise you this is what i want."


	8. QUESTIONING

**Bella'S POV**

Ok that shocked the hell out of me i thought for sure he was going to choose to stay with Alice, i know him and i know that he was with her for all these years because he thought he owed her because she bought him out of the depression being in Marias army gave him. But whats he going to do his family are on there way here, what his going to tell them his staying here with me and there more then welcome to visit when they want? Things just arent that easy as this one choice anymore, i thought they were but there really not. I was taken out of my thoughts by Jasper grabbing my face with his hands and looking deep into my eyes.

" Bella what is it? I know you, and i know your thinking about something so what is it?"

" Jasper things just arent as easy as choosing me now, your family are on there way here what are you going to say to them when they get here? and Alice? What are you going to tell her?"

" Bella i will tell my family that i have choose to stay here with my mate, my other half the love of my existence, they will understand, and they can stay in my life and come and visit me when they want. As for Alice well she is going to have to like my decision isnt she? Im not going to put my happiness off for anyone not even Alice."

Well it looks like he has it all worked out. Maybe im making it more complicated then it is, maybe it is as easy as he is saying it is. I havent felt happiness in such a long time maybe i dont know when is real anymore. Why do i have over think things?

" Bella babe are you with me?"

" Sorry Jasper i was just thinking about what you said thats all. Is it really as easy as you are making it out to be? or are you hiding something from me? Jasper please there is no time for lies or half truths anymore."

" Babe i want you ok im not lying about anything that you have my word on. Its me and you from now on and if people dont like that then they are more then welcome to stay the hell out of our lifes."

That i had to smile at because that is something the old Jasper would say. keep you nose outta my business.

" Okay Jasper lets give this a try. you and me."

" Okay babe your on. And as for my family screw them babe you, Peter and char are my family as well as the cullens." As he said that his phone went off he looked at the screen and scowled so i knew this call was not good news.

**Jaspers POV**

As i was telling Bella that everything would be ok my phone went off i looked at the screen and noticed Edwards number so i scowled this cant be good if his ringing me when his suppose to be here in 7 hours time so i answered it.

" Hey Edward, whats up?"

" Jasper im sorry to bother you but i thought you should know that instead of us getting there in 7 hours we will be there in 2 Alice is kinda driving like a manaic from the airport to your house."

Yea great thats all i need Alice to come and shack things up.

" Right thanks for letting me know. is she there with you now?"

" she cant hear me though she is focused to much on speeding down the highway."

" Okay see you soon."

I then hung up the phone and looked over to Bella. " Urm yea the family will be here in 2 hours not 7."

" What? Why?"

" Well Edward said Alice is kinda driving like a manaic to get here." To say that Bella didnt look happy would be an understatement. " Bella dont worry about a thing ok everything is going to be ok."

" And how is everything going to be ok? If you havent worked it out yet Jasper, Alice is clearing coming to get you back as fast as she can. Fuck Jazz how stupid can you be? first she stops you from seeing peter and char then she tells you im going to kill her when i havent even met her now she cant let you out of her sight for more then three damn days."

Maybe she's right maybe Alice is losing her mind or what was left of it anyway from her human years. Or maybe Alice just wants what she cant have all the time.

" Bella you have nothing to worry about because im here with you and Alice is not going to get me back. I love you."

She nods her head and gives me a kiss then goes to lay down on the sofa. i think she needs a nap because she hasnt slept in a few days, so i go over kiss her on the forehead pick her head up sit down then places her head in my lap, i have to have her close to me.

" Bella get some sleep ill wake you when they get here." She agress and falls straight to sleep, i love watching her sleep she looks so peacful and at ease with everything.  
I'm so lost in thought that i didnt notice char and peter come and join us in the living room. so i make an effort to make conversation with them as i havent spoken to them much since i got here.

" Hey Peter, Char, what ya been up to?"

" Well me and char here just finished with our sexy time in the bedroom and thought we would join you because i heard that your family would be here in like well 10 minutes."

Did he really have to tell me that him and his mate were having sex, ewww, and 10 minutes? wow time flys when your lost with your thoughts.

" Peter did you really have to tell me you were having sex with char thats eww."

" Oh please were guys jazz we have to talk about that kind of thing. but i also said that your family were going to be here in 10 minutes dont you think you should wake Bella up."

Yea dumbarse is right of course. so i shack bella a little and call her name. " Bella beautiful its time to wake up there be here in 10 minutes."

Her eyes flutter she looks up at me and smiles softly. " Okay im awake."

So now five minutes later we are all standing in the front yard waiting for the cullens to get here.


	9. MEETING THE CULLENS FOR THE FIRST TIME

Jaspers POV

I could tell that Bella was nervuos to meet the Cullens but she wouldnt let me help her, she kept repeating to herself quitely, He choose me its going to be ok. I dont know why she was repeating it she has nothing to worry about I did choose her and noone is going to take me away from her, I dont love Alice the way I love Bella. Its always been Bella she is the love of my existence.

I could smelling them coming and so could Char and Peter because they both stood in front of Bella, I dont blame them for doing that because i could feel Alices anger all the way here and thats not using my gift. First to arrive is Edward which i knew because he is the fastest.

" Hey Edward how are you?"

" Hey Jasper Im ok, You?"

" Im good. Ill wait to introduce you all until the rest get here."

" Yea thats fine."

Emmitt is the next to appear then Rosealie, Carlisle, Esme then Alice.

" Hey everybody I would like you to meet Bella Whitlock my mate and my brother and sister by venom, Char and her mate Peter Whitlock. Guys this is the Cullen family. Carlisle his wife and mate Esme, Rosalie her husband and mate Emmitt McCarty, Edward and Alice."

" Hello, Im Bella its lovely to meet all of you." She goes to take a step but before she does Alice lunges at her and by the time any of us realizes what happened she has Bella by the throat against the wall. " Jasper is mine not yours, you cant have him." She hisses at Bella.

" Alice is was never my intention to take Jasper away from you, or for you to be hurt."

" Shut up you whore you dont get to speak."

She tightens her hold on Bella's throat until Bella starts to choke and lose colour in her face, so me and peter rush over to stop her, I grab Alice and he grabs Bella to check her. I look over to him to see if she's ok he nods his head at me so i continue on with Alice.

" Alice what the fuck came over you? how dare you try and hurt my mate, What the fuck were you thinking?"

" I was thinking Jasper that my husband cheated on me."

I suddenly feel betrayal and hurt coming from someone, i look around to see who its coming from and my eyes land on Bella. She looks at me with tears in her eyes. " Your married to her Jasper? How could you not tell me that?"

" Bella it wasnt that i didnt tell you, I just didnt know how! Please I didnt mean to hurt you."

" You havent hurt me Jasper you've betrayed me and Alice how could you marry someone else?"

" Bella please I love you but i never thought i was going to see you again please understand."

" I understand Jasper I do. but i think before we can be together you have to end it properly between you and Alice."

" Okay if thats what i have to do to be with you then i will do it."

" Ha you really think im going to let you go Jasper? I will kill that whore you call a mate before you get the chance to leave me."

" Alice dont even think you can threaten me or Bella you know my history but you know nothing of hers trust me when i say she will kill you before you even have a chance of getting near her."

She looked at me in shock that i had actually stood up to her, yea thats never happened before none of the family have ever stood up to her.

" Jasper how can you let that whore come between us? we were great together."

" We were Alice i never said we werent but i dont love you in the way i should. I love Bella with everything i have in me. and you cant make me be with you."

" Really are you sure this is what you want?"

" Im postive Alice."

" fine get ready to say goodbye to her Jasper."

She went to lunge at Bella who anticpated her move and swung her leg out to catch Alice off guard, Alice is no fighter she would never take her lessons seriesly, Bella had caught alice and now had her by the throat and up against the wall.

" Did you just threaten me you scummy bitch? You may be able to get away with that from your family but i am not them, I am the Goddess of war, the Commander and i have never lost a fight do you think you stand a chance against me?"

Alice looked a bit frightened by that because everybody in the vampire world has heard of the goddess and god of war but nobody knows who we are. Carlisle took a step forward with his hands raised in surrender.

" Bella I am Carlisle the leader of this coven and family i appologise for Alice's behaviour i will not stand for anyone in my family disrespecting anyone."

" Okay Carlisle thank you but i dont want appologies i want this sorted out so i can live the rest of my life happy and not be reminded about my past."

" Jasper son, Is Bella who you truely want?"

" Yes Carlisle she is."

" Okay then son be happy with her. Alice for all the wrong doing you have done I am leaving you in Jaspers hands to punish you correctly."

" Carlisle please dont leave me here"

" Im sorry Alice you have brought this on yourself. My family will take our leave Jasper all i ask is that you be happy that is all i want for my children."

Before i could speak bella beat me to it.

" Carlisle please dont leave, i would like to get to know Jasper's family. and you are Jaspers family. so please stay there is room."

" Thank you Bella we would love to stay and get to know you."

With that we all walked into the living room with Alice still in Bellas grasp. We sat down while Bella put Alice in a cage like thing ( If anyone has seen Charmed then think of the crystal cage they put the demons in) to keep her out of trouble.

We all sat down and started talking. Bella and Rosalie hit it off straight away. Bella could always tell im not sure how but she could when someone she comes acrossed has been rapped and she could tell with Rosalie, she looked to me for confirmation, with a slight nod of my head she had her answer, with that they became brillant friends from the moment they said hello.


	10. THE PROPOSAL

Chapter 10 The Proposal,

Bella's POV

Meeting the Cullen family was a weird thing the only family i have been close to is mine. so meeting a new famliy that are close was good for me. But Im not sure me and Alice could ever be friends she seems like someone who always has to control people and when she does not get her own way she rebels against everyone.

Me and Rosalie had hit it off from the start she is an amazing person with a womderful heart, she has so much loyality its brillant. " Hey Rose would you like to come swimming with me in the lake out back of the house?"

" Yea that would be great Bella lets go. Just us girls."

With that we went up to our rooms and got into our bathing suits, mine was ruby red two piece and Rose wore a black two piece. The lake out side the house is lovely in the evening for a swim and the best thiing is nobody would dare disurb us becuase they all fear the wraith of Bella and Rose.

Jasper's POV

Bella and Rose were outside swimming in the lake so this was my chance to go and talk with Peter to ask for his permission for Bella's hand in marraige. " Hey Peter can we talk?"

" Yea Jazz what's up man?"

" I...Uh wanna ask you for Bella's hand in marraige, you know since your her brother and all. And we never got to do the whole wedding thing in the beginning."

" Jazz thats awesome of course you have my blessing. But arent you still married to Alice?"

" No we were never officialy married it was just a joke ceromony that Emmitt helped me set up with out Alice seeing. He lied and told her he got his certificate from the internet."

" What? And she believed that?"

" Yea course how can you resist this face? I am not lier"

" Yea whatever Major. But you and Bella getting married thats great brother, its been so long coming."

" Thanks Peter, now I just have to get Bella to say yes."

" You really think that Bella is going to say no? Brother she loves you alot more then you know. I saw that in her face when I found her waiting for me by that damn tree and she asked where you were and I had to tell her that you had left with Alice, Jazz man she was deffistated she never really showed it but Im her brother I know her."

" I know I hurt her but never again Peter, Me and her are together forever now."

" Well go get her then Jazz."

" Thanks Peter."

With that I went out back to find Bella. " Bella can I have a moment of your time please?"

" Hey Jasper whats up?"

" please Bella just a moment of your time."

" Okay."

She followed me into the house and into the living room, I turned to face her and looked into her eyes.

" Bella I have loved you from the moment I saw you, you have made me the man I am today and I couldnt be more thankful to you for that. With that being said will you do me the greatest honour in the world and agree to be my wife?"

I took her hand and she just looked at me with wide doe eyes and a mouth gaping like a fish, " Bella say something?"

" Jasper did you just ask me to marry you?"

" Yes Bella I did so what do you say? I promise to love you forever."

" Oh, My God Yes Jasper Yes I will marry you."

I put the ring on to her ring finger and pulled her into my arms kissing her fiercly.

" Thank you Bella I promise I will love you forever."

" I love you to Jasper so much"

Thank god she agreed i was so worried, I dont know why I knew in my heart that we were always meant to be together forever. With us still huggin each other close the family came into the room and started giving us there congraulations.  
Rose was the first one to talk. " Bella you are now going to be part of a big Cullen Whitlock family this is great, you are going to be my sister."

" i know Rose this is fantastic. OH you have to help me organise this wedding you know what men are like?"

" yeah god do i. of course i will help you."

" Oh, my god Rose you have to be one of my bridesmaids?"

" Oh Bella i would love to."

Bella then turned to Char with her arms open waiting for Char to hug her, when Char ran into her arms Bella said. " Hey Char, will you be my maid of honour?"

All we heard in answer was Char screaming at the top of her lungs we all laughed at that, Peter came over to me and gave me a brotherly hug. " hey Man i am so glad she said yes. it will be nice to have you back in the family jazz."

" Jasper?"

" Yes Bella?"

" Names." was all she said.

" Huh?"

" names? Jasper names."

" babe i love you but what are you going on about?"

" God ok. Jasper names. as in whitlock. I want to stay Whitlock. I love all of the cullens but i do not want there name. I want to stay a Whitlock."

" Okay Bella thats fine Ill just go back to using whitlock thats not a problem."

" Yes thank you, I love you."

" I love you."

With all that said and the congraulations out of the way Char, Rose and Bella kicked us all out of the living room so they could have a girly night and start to plan the wedding so all of us guys expect Carlisle who was spending the night with Esme went hunting.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11,

Bella's POV

We had sent the men out hunting so us women could start planing the wedding. I dont know what all the fuss is about to be honest, Im not particularly happy about all the fan fair that Char and Rose want for this wedding so I told them so.

FLASHBACK TO 10 MINUTES AGO.

"Bella you have to wear white, your getting married."

" Yes I know Rose, but Im not happy with wearing white, I am going to wear the red and silver dress that I made a little while ago. You can be my bridesmaid with Esme while Char is my maid of honour."

" Okay but what about the church? And the after party? And all the invitations?"

"What invitations? There is only going to be a few people and no after party."

" What you cant have a wedding with no after party."

" Yes I can Rose and I will. Look I know you have alot of big plans but this is my wedding. Mine and Jasper's and I will do this the way me and him like."

" So thats a no to the white dress, no after party and no invitations. Anything else?"

" Yea there is Char, you know Me and Jasper better then anybody else other then Peter. So you know there is not going to be a church right?"

" Of course I do. I was going to get Garrett to come and officaite."

" That actually sounds like a plan. Can you call him for me?"

" Already on to it. Oh by the way, I know theres no church but who you getting to walk you down the aile?"

" Urm Char who do you think?"

" Peter?"

" Yep sounds about right."

" Okay if thats it for now. Im going to my room."

END OF FLASH BACK.

So with the plans almost done I am now sitting in my room wondering well the hell Jasper has got to because I know I told him to be here at midnight.

Jasper's POV

This is weid coming from a vampire but I am running late , I told Bella I would be back at midnight and its now one in the morning. Im running late because I broke my damn phone hunting, I dropped it in the lake while I was washing off. Emmitt has given me shit for it since he found out. Dude how can you lose your phone? your a vampire, fast reflexes and all that. Yea I am not going to hear the end of that from him for like ever. So here I am running through the forest at my fastest speed on my way to Bella, hoping she is still awake.

I get to her window and jump though and she is asleep. She looks so peaceful that i dont want to wake her but I know I have to or she will have my balls for this. So I slowly go over to the bed and sit next to her and gently stroke her hair away from her face. " Bella? Sweetheart Im here. Wake up." Her eyes start to flutter, she opens them looks at me and smiles.

" Jasper, Your late." She then giggles.

I smile at her. " I know babe I am so sorry. I lost track of time, this is funny but I broke my phone. I dropped in into the lake while I was washing off."

She looks at me like Ive lost my mind then starts laughing and pointing at me. " You broke your phone by dropping it into a lake? Jasper your a vampire how the hell did you drop your phone?"

" Well you see I was lost in thought thinking about my beautiful wife to be at home waiting for me."

" Oh really? And what does this wife to be look like? Am I going to have to kick her arse?"

" Oh I dont think you have to worry about her."

She giggles then kisses me. " Thank you for choosing me Jasper"

" Your welcome sweetheart. But there was never any choice. You are the love of my existence."


	12. THE WEDDING

Chapter 12,

Jaspers POV

Its the day before the wedding and i still havent asked peter to be my best man, ive asked carlisle to be the priest so to speak and he agreed but i have yet to ask peter to be my best man, so here we all are sitting in the living room watching some chick flick that alice picked out to watch ive got bella sitting on my lap and my arms wrapped around her waist. i looked to peter and start to open my mouth when bella beats me to it.

" Peter brother i have a favour to ask."

" And what would that be oh dear sister of mine."

" Would you walk me down the aile and give me away?"

" Bella are you series?"

" Of course i am who else would i ask peter? your the only real family i have i cant ask mum and dad now can i?"

" baby sis i would love to walk you down the aile and give you away"

With that they both hug and come and sit back down, Bella leans down to me and whispers in my ear. " Babe when are you going to ask peter to be your best man?"

" Well i was just about to do it but you kinda beat me to the punch darlin."

" Oh sorry but why dont you ask him now."

" Peter man would you be my best man?"

" yea Jazz love to."

" Great."

Bella turns to look at me with shock written all over her face, i rase my eyebrow in question.

" Thats it? thats the way you ask him?"

" Darlin were men, we dont do emoitions."

" Says the empath."

I laugh at that and so does everyone else. " Okay babe point taken but im not asking again, he is my best man now so thats all that matters."

" Okay sweetheart. now what are we doing tonight? are we staying here? or am i staying somewhere else?"

" No Babe your staying here, i dont do tradition remember, i like it this way."

" Okay."

Well the wedding is tomorrow and i really cant wait to marry bella after so long, this should of happened along time ago but now is the best time.

bella says she dosent like tradition but i havent seen her wedding dress yet but i know she is going to look beautiful in anything she wears, she choose my suit so i know it will be ok and the right size.

i look to bella and see her yawning, " Bella are you ready for bed sweetheart?"

" yea I am jazz."

So i pick her up and carry her to the bedroom and slowly put her on the bed. " Why dont you get your self comfortable and ready." She told me so i go over to the draws and grab some sweets out of it and out them on i fold my clothes up and place them on top of the draws i then turn around and see bella standing there in nothing but a red silk night gown. she looks so good in red, i let a slow smirk curve my lips as she makes her way over to me with the most sudicing look in her eyes. i grab her face and slowly take my lips to hers.

i lead her over to the bed and lay down with her, you see i know what she is doing, she is trying to get me to have sex with her, yea i hear you ask well whats wrong with that? nothing expect we made a beat that she couldnt leave me alone for more then a week and she said id crumble before her, i so want her right now but i am not letting her win. this is about pride i am a man i cant let her win yet were not even married, she wins now she'll be winning for the rest of time.

so i start to sing her a little song its Lady attebelum's when you got a good thing. i know she loves this song. i get to the second verse and notice that she is asleep so i stop singing and just hug her to me. if somebody had said to me 5 years ago i would be back in the same bed as bella i would of punched them in the face and walked away never speaking to them again. but i am here and i couldnt be happier that im next to the love of my existence.

bella started to stir at 6 am, i knew she would be awake early today the wedding starts at 10 am and she needs time to get ready. so i let her wake up then kiss her on the forehead and go down stairs to help the guys with the set up, with charlotte telling us were everything goes. i see alice sitting on the floor in the garden just staring at the sky so i go over to see if she is ok.

" Hey Alice you ok?"

" Hey, yea im ok just remembering our wedding day thats all, even if it wasnt as real as this one is. Jasper no matter what happends you will always be welcome in my home ok. i still love you with all i have, and if you and bella brake up then ill be waiting."

" Alice, me and bella will never brake up ok so move on and find someone new because i love her not you its always been her."

" Okay jazz"

With that she got up kisses me on the forehead and walks away. i get called over by peter its time for me to get my suit on the wedding is in 5 minutes. i go up stairs and have my suit on and am back down stairs and standing at the alter ready for bella.

the music starts everyone stands up i look to the alie and see charlotte in her maid of honour dress she looks beautiful but then i see bella and nobody compares to bella she is stunning in a red and silver wedding dress. she looks to me and smiles the most amazing smile.

she starts down the aile constantly looking at me and keeping eye contact and in that moment its just me and her no one else thats when i know we are going to be so happy together. she gets to me and peter puts her hand in my i walk us over to carlisle and nod my head for him to start.

" Family and friends we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Jasper Dwaine Whitlock and Isabella Marie Whitlock in marriage. they are gathered here to show there love for each other. i believe both parties have written there own vowls. So Jasper if you would like to start."

" Bella i have known you for my entire existence and i can honestly say i am in love with you. you are my heart my soul my world and nothing will ever change that. when i saw you walking down the aile i knew that we would spend the rest of time together in happiness. when you made me run from maria there was a darkness in me that only your light could chase away i spent many years fighting that darkness hoping it would never take over. until i found you again and your light shone so bright that it took my darkness away and now i can only feel light. thank you for being my heart my soul my everything."

I could see tears in bellas eyes and if i could i would cry to.

" Bella its your turn now."

" Jasper you have been my life for so long everythought that has gone through my head has been about you, what you were up to or who you were with. until the day you walked back into my life you bought with you a whole new family that i have grown to love as my own. you give me happiness beyond words and i cant tell you how much i love you because there are no words to describe how i feel. you are my life my love my soul and my smile. thank you for choosing me and making me the happest women alive."

We both look to carlisle.

" With these rings you two now wed. I now pronance you husband and wife you may kiss your bride."

I grabbed bellas face and kissed her with so much passion i thought she was going to melt in my hands.

" We did it Jasper, you are now mine forever and I yours."

" We did. I love you Bella so much."

The End

Okay guys thats the end of this story but dont panic i am already planning the sequal to this and finishing my other story His gone but im strong, which is a vampire academy story.


End file.
